The last thing to give you was my life
by NoaFuuma23
Summary: This is the continuation of an rp I have been doing with a friend. I just wanted more drama   ; and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy. warning: shounen-ai don't like, don't read


This is a continuation that i have written on my phone last night out of boredom on the rp of me and Deidara. It's... a lot of drama, it doesn't have sex as far as I am concerned, it has fluff, lots of drama, attempt at suicide (that's gonna be pretty stupid, I just wanted it in there) and... a lot of screaming.

The basic idea so you get wth is going on:

Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi hung out at Tobi's, they all got drunk and they went home, Itachi took Tobi's mask with him and they left Deidara behind. Tobi and Deidara eventually had sex, Tobi wasn't all that drunk btw. The next morning, Deidara didn't know what happened, Tobi told him, Deidara completely rejected him, which he had been doing the past 3 years. And... This is what follows when they got together at Itachi's, Tobi and Deidara had a tiny argument about that Tobi wasn't afraid of him, and this is what I wrote on my phone:

(last part of the rp)

"I'm not scared of you." Tobi said. "Ooooooooohhhh" Itachi grinned.

"I do have my explosives on me you idiot. Don't start, un.' Sasori turned around and gave Deidara a blank look; "Hand them over." "Danna. No. The fucking Uchiha deserves it. "(he had told Sasori what happened) "Now." "Danna." he mumbled, handing the small bag over to the red head. Who then turned back to the TV.

"I'm not scared of your explosives either." Tobi said. "You're scared of his rejection." Itachi said, making Tobi flinch.

"Rejection? I've been fucking rejecting you for years. " Deidara said rolling his eyes.

"Hn." Tobi uttered. Itachi snickered and petted Tobi. "Why did I have to be here anyways?" Tobi asked.

(My continuation)

"So you can fetch me a drink. Fetch me a drink, Tobi." Itachi said. Tobi glared at him through the hole in his mask and walked out of the room. Itachi turned towards Deidara.

"You really have no heart, do you?" He asked. Deidara pulled a wtf-face at him.

"Really, he has loved you for three years by now, Deidara. You loved Sasori too, but you stopped after he rejected you for the so-maniest time. You rejected him every day, multiple times. He hasn't stopped loving you yet. Now, when you walked in, he didn't hug you, nor glomp you. How did that feel?" He asked.

Deidara opened his mouth to say something but couldn't because Tobi walked in. Tobi handed Itachi his drink and the younger Uchiha smirked. He pulled Tobi mask off.

"Go fetch a drink for the rest of us too." He ordered. Tobi glared daggers at Itachi, stomping out of the room.

"I don't feel anything for him." Deidara said coldly. Itachi smirked.

"Don't be silly Deidara, I've know you for so long, do you really think you can lie to me? I can see right through you." He said sinisterly, eyes glinting red, making a shiver run over Deidara's back. Tobi walked in again, handing everyone their drink. He turned towards Itachi.

"Can I have my mask back, please?" He asked.

"No." Itachi said. He could almost see the timer of a bomb reach zero before;

"I JUST WANT TO HAVE MY FUCKING MASK BACK YOU STUPID WEASEL BASTARD, YOU GIVE MY MASK BACK, WHY WON'T YOU GIVE MY MASK BACK? GIVE. IT. BACK!" He shouted, lashing out at Itachi's couch.

Itachi jumped off it just in time for it to crash into the wall. Tobi took a random vase close to him and threw it at the younger Uchiha, missing him by a bit as he ducked. Itachi closed in on Tobi, hugging him close to him. Tobi punched him in the gut time after time again, making Itachi grunt in between his soothing words. Deidara walked over as everyone else was just staring at the Uchiha's.

"No, Deidara. He'll kill you." Itachi warned, groaning at a particular hard punch, making him feel like he was going to throw up. Deidara ignored the weasel and pulled Tobi away from him. Tobi's fist swung at Deidara's face but as he saw who it was his fist slowed down, his knuckles barely brushing the blond's cheek.

"Calm down Tobi, un." Deidara said, cupping Tobi's face. Tobi's eyebrows and mouth twitched, tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of Deidara. He wretched himself loose from the bomber, running out of the room and out of the house. Itachi breathed hard and ran at the toilet to throw up. When he rushed back, he grabbed his car keys and ran out of the house, having a surprised Deidara staring after him. He didn't understand what was going on at all.

-time skip-

Itachi barged into the living room, a murderous look placed on his face. He walked over to Deidara but stopped half way.

"Kisame, keep me from killing him right now." He said calmly. Kisame immediately jumped up and hooked his arms under Itachi's elbows, raising his arms so he'd be stuck in place. Once that was done, Itachi growled and tried to reach to Deidara.

"Tobi is in the hospital!" He shouted at the bomber.

"He fucking tried to commit suicide! I found him there, bleeding from his wrists! He told me he didn't wanna live anymore because you'd never love him!" he struggled against Kisame's hold, making him hold the Uchiha's arms up higher. Deidara looked shocked at Itachi as he was shouting at him. A million thoughts raced through his head but only one caught his attention. (Here, I have no clue what the hell I was writing) 'Go to the hospital.' He stood up from his seat and walked past the shouting Itachi, walking out and to the hospital. Itachi struggled some more against Kisame.

"Get. Sasuke." He brought out. Kisame made Itachi sit in the couch and went to the hall to get Sasuke to calm Itachi down.

-time skip-

Deidara arrived in the hospital, asking at the receptionist in what room Tobi was.

"Only family members can see him." She said. Deidara glared.

"I'm his boyfriend." He said.

"Oh, room 365." She said. Deidara nodded and walked through the hall, taking the elevator and searching Tobi's room. He entered and saw Tobi sleeping in the bed, wrists wrapped with bandages and blood being injected into him to compensate the loss. He took a chair and put it next to the bed, where Tobi's wrist wasn't attached to a tube with blood. He looked at Tobi's sleeping face and sighed soft.

'He's asleep.' He thought. 'I guess I'll have to wait until he wakes up.' Deidara tangled his fingers together with Tobi's and laid his head next to it. It was pretty late already so he fell asleep soon like that.


End file.
